


Hot Skin, Cold Brick

by SuperCaffeineBean (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom!Tweek, Craig's POV, Dirty Talk, Filming, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Probably ooc, Public Sex, Top!Craig, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, bareback, is there even a middle school for the 6th graders, part of my au, where even is the high school in south park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SuperCaffeineBean
Summary: *Written from Craig's POV*I took Tweek behind the school during lunch to make out. Next thing I knew, Tweek's hoisted up against the wall, his legs are wrapped around my waist, and my mouth is sucking on his neck while he moans. Maybe this is a bad location, but fuck it. Everyone is eating lunch, it's not like anyone is going to walk in on us.





	Hot Skin, Cold Brick

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Tweek and Craig are 18.
> 
> Second of all, this story is a fanfiction from my AU. As in someone in my AU wrote this fanfiction, and that someone is SuperCaffeineBean. Everyone has a different outfit than they do on the show because they changed their fashion in the AU. Cool? Cool. 
> 
> That being said, please enjoy my first work.

“Craig!” Tweek whined as I latched my mouth to his neck, his legs tightening around my waist.

It was about 42ºF behind the school, or 6ºC if I converted it in my head, but Tweek’s body didn’t feel like that. His skin under my fingers felt like it was burning hot, yet somehow my body was even hotter. I couldn’t resist doing it outside, and I knew that if Tweek’s brain was even remotely working, he would be hyperventilating about getting hypothermia. Good thing that his brain was preoccupied with finding a way to reach climax.

“Craig!” I heard Tweek cry out again as he jerked his hips towards mine. I inhaled sharply then removed my lips from his neck with a pop, leaving a red mark he was sure to get questions about later. I ran my fingers under his light blue shirt, up his chest, then behind his back that he had resting on the cold brick wall of the school. His arms went to wrap around my neck so he could cling to me, and I rested my forehead against his so I could look him in the eyes. Those eyes. Those green apple eyes that were usually bright with worry but for now, were overcome with lust. I smashed my lips against his, and our kiss became sloppy and open-mouthed. I wrapped my tongue around his, wanting the familiar taste of coffee to re-enter my bloodstream. I pulled back, and Tweek whimpered.

“What do you want, babe?” I teased. It was always fun teasing Tweek.

“Craig, please! You know what I want!” Tweek whined.

“No, I don’t. What do you want, Tweek?” I added emphasis to each word, letting him take in the seriousness of them.

It was silent for a minute. In that moment, it was just us looking into each other’s eyes. Just two boys, at the back of their high school. Just two boys, one supported by the other and the wall behind him. Just two boys, one with their legs around the other’s waist. Then Tweek broke.

“Craig, please! Please just fuck me! Just shove your cock into me and hit that spot hard until I can feel your come inside of me!”

Fuck if that wasn’t more than I was asking for. His words lit a fire in me, and I could feel my eyes grow darker with lust.

“I am going to ravage you.” I kissed him as deep as I could go. I could feel him moaning into my mouth. I reached down to unzip his black ripped jeans before realizing one problem. I tried to remove my mouth from his, but Tweek didn’t want to let go. I finally pulled away and he let out a growl.

“Tweek, you need to get down for a minute so you can remove your jeans,” I tried to say as softly as possible, although, with my voice rough, it wasn’t very easy.

Tweek groaned as he slowly climbed off of me. He took something out of the back pocket of his jeans, then removed and tossed them into the snow. The only thing I could do was stare. It amazes me every single time that Tweek goes commando to school, and even though I know it’s because of the Underpants Gnomes, I can’t help but be turned on. I gulp and I can see Tweek’s eyes following my Adam’s apple. My dick gets harder, straining against my black jeans. I reached down to give myself a bit of freedom, but Tweek stopped my hand. He looked up into my eyes as he reached down, unzipping my pants. He reached into my boxers, and I let out a hiss of breath I didn’t know I was holding as he grabbed my dick.

“What are you waiting for?” Tweek whispered—no, purred—against my ear as he stroked my dick with his lubed hand. My vision flashed red.

I grabbed Tweek’s ass and hoisted him up onto me, his legs wrapping around my waist almost like it was a reflex and his arms going around me to grab at my back, still covered by my thin t-shirt. I backed him against the wall once again and our lips meet. I kissed him like he was the air and I would die without him. I separated from his lips so I could focus on aligning myself with his entrance. I look into his eyes.

“I am going to ravage you,” I said once more, punctuating my last word with a small thrust into his ass. Tweek moaned softly at just my head being inside of him. Fuck, I love the sounds he makes. I push deeper, slowly, until I’m all the way in. I’m panting. Tweek is so fucking tight. I won’t last long if I don’t concentrate.

“Fuck, Craig. Oh my gosh, that’s so much pressure but it feels so good. Craig, I love your huge cock. Please just fuck me with it, please,” Tweek was sprouting dirty nonsense into my ear non-stop. Just to torture him, I pulled my hips back a fraction of an inch, then pushed back in slowly.

“Fuck you, Craig! Just fucking ravage my body like you said you were going to!” Tweek spat out, clearly frustrated.

“Oh, I’ll ravage you, alright,” I whispered, smirking at the way Tweek reacted. But I couldn’t afford to tease him anymore either. I **needed** to move.

I pulled back my hips and started thrusting into Tweek hard. His head thunked back against the wall, his eyes closed in pleasure as he let out a soft moan. I stopped for a moment and moved one of my hands to cusp Tweek’s jaw.

“Hey, look at me. Don’t close your eyes.” I wanted to see those green eyes as I thrust into him. He opened them, and all the anxiety I usually saw in those eyes was gone. All I saw was pure, bright green lust. I started thrusting into Tweek once more, and I could see how hard it was for him to keep his eyes open, but he kept them open and looking into mine. I adjusted my angle, trying to reach his prostate, and when it did, I was rewarded with a squeeze around my dick and the wonderful sounds that Tweek made.

“Ahh—right there Craig—yes,” Tweek’s words drew out into a moan. All I could hear were his little moans that he made every time I thrust, the sound of our skin meeting with every thrust, and the panting from both of us, all of it stagnating the air around is. All I could hear was Tweek mumbling words under his breath with every thrust that hit his prostate, and the words that were tumbling from my mouth under my breath. All I could hear were fragments of words, not able to distinguish who said, “I love you” and “I love you too.” I picked up on the words that stated “your body feels so good against mine”, “fuck you for feeling so good”, “please touch me.”

“Craig, harder, faster, please please please please please.” Tweek was becoming incoherent with his words, babbling and begging. As he wished, I went harder, deeper, faster into Tweek.Our lips met and our kiss was deep and sloppy as we both just tried to taste each other. I pulled away to take a breath and bent my head down to ravage his neck. I sucked, and Tweek would change those moans into soft yelps. I ran my teeth over his skin, and he would shiver with want, or maybe it was just the cold. I bit down, and Tweek let out a husky moan and bucked his hips into my thrusts. My lips trailed all over his neck, and I knew his legs pushed me a little bit closer.

All I could feel were his nails digging into and dragging down my back, leaving marks through my thin sweat-soaked t-shirt. His skin, searing hot against me in this freezing cold. His legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me deeper into him. His hips as they bucked into mine, meeting my thrusts in our perfect rhythm. His dick, hard and rubbing in between our bodies. His ass, so soft in my hands and its inside so tight around my dick.

I heard the door open, but I didn’t stop. I didn’t care anymore. All I wanted was to get Tweek to come. All I wanted was to come, but I would never come without Tweek coming first. Tweek wasn’t stopping either. He kept moaning and his sounds kept coming out of his mouth. His hips kept meeting mine. He either didn’t care or didn’t hear the door. Even with my lust-filled brain, I knew that it was probably the latter because Tweek did care. So I looked to see who it was, to make sure we wouldn’t get in trouble.

With his usual orange hoodie, messy blond hair, dark green jeans, Kenny stood there, just watching. I knew that Kenny was the biggest perv in South Park, even more so after his change in style stopped muffling his words like his parka used to. There was no way he would snitch us out for having sex at the back of the school. I focused my attention back on Tweek thrusting harder and deeper, hitting his prostate, so we could both reach the peak we craved. I kissed Tweek deeply, just wanting to forget about Kenny now.

“Came back here to skip class after lunch, and instead, I get a show. Nice.” Tweek’s eyes shot open as he pulled away from our kiss. He turned his head and looked at Kenny. His surprise was evident and I knew he was going to freak out and want me off of him. But then I hit his prostate harder, deeper, and more head-on than I had before, and he moaned louder than I have ever heard him. His head turned back towards me. He didn't need to speak, his eyes said it for him. Gone was his surprise, in Tweek’s green eyes were lust on a level I never thought imaginable. He leaned forward, his lips touching the shell of my air.

“Let’s give Kenny a real show, shall we? Ravage me more than you ever have before.” I felt my heart pound harder and my dick swells up.

“I fucking love you, Tweek.”

I thrust just like I had before, and Tweek’s head hit the wall. But it was different this time. Fucking Tweek was so much more intense just knowing that someone is watching you. Knowing that someone sees every thrust into Tweek’s ass, knowing that someone sees our faces as the pleasure courses through us, knowing that someone sees every movement I could not. I needed to share this with Tweek, needed him to feel the same intensity I did. I thrust harder and whispered into his ear.

“How does it feel to be watched? Kenny can see and hear everything. He can hear your dirty moans and the words you babble asking me to fuck you harder. He can hear our panting from how out of breath we are. He can see the face you make when I hit your prostate, and way your green eyes roll back. He can see my face when you tighten around me and I struggle to hold it together. He can see your dick, rubbing in between us. He can see my dick disappearing into your asshole all the way and he can see it come back out, only to repeat the cycle. He can see your hips meeting my thrusts and your legs pushing me deeper into you. He can see me fucking you at the back of the school.”

With every sentence I spoke, Tweek got tighter and pushed me even closer. My thrusts became harder and more erratic. I knew that he felt the same intensity I did now, and I knew how to get him over the edge. I reach in between us and grabbed his dick, swollen and wanting attention, and heard him hiss in pleasure. I slowly pumped him at first, but as I whispered, the pumps became faster and faster.

“I bet he’s masturbating to us fucking right now, Tweek. I bet he’s got his hands wrapped around his dick, just like I have my hands wrapped around yours. I bet he has his hand moving at the same rhythm as my thrusts into you. I bet his hand keeps moving faster and faster as your moans get louder and louder. I bet that he’s gonna come when we come. I bet that he’s jacking off at my dick, sinking deep into you and the sounds that you keep making that arouse me like a motherfucker. I bet he’s gonna replay this moment in his mind later, and masturbate to it later at home, coming from the memory of me coming deep inside of you and my cum dripping out of your ass.”

I could feel Tweek tighten, and I could feel my dick swelling. His dick got bigger in my hands and I knew he was close. His brain was focused on being so close to climax that his thoughts just slipped out of his mouth, and all I could hear was him rambling, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, I’m so close Craig, I’m so close, fuck please please.” I thrust into him deeper and rubbed my finger over the head of his dick, and I gave him a few last pumps before his head was thrown back, his eyes closed, and his legs that were wrapped around my waist pulled me in as far as they could. As he came, he screamed, “Craiggggg!”

His ass tightened and I couldn’t hold on any longer. With three final, deep and hard thrusts, I came inside of Tweek, and I swear I saw stars as I let it all out, screaming, “I love you Tweek!”

Exhausted of our energy, we slunk down to the floor, my dick still inside of him. I pulled out, and my come just dripped out of Tweek. “Fuck,” I said, panting heavily. “That was…” I was at a loss for words. There was no way to describe the way that felt.

“Amazing. It was amazing.” Tweek panted back. As we sat there trying to regain our ability to breathe normally, I remembered Kenny and turned to look over at him.

Looks like my bets were right. He had masturbated to us, and you could see his jizz on the floor, almost blending in with the snow that covered the ground from this morning. What I didn’t get, however, was exactly how perverted Kenny was, because I saw that he had his phone out and was looking at some video with the moans playing out loud.

“Dude, what are you watching? You just got off, why are you watching more porn?” It’s a valid question. I didn’t understand until Kenny stalked over and showed me what he was watching. It was us. Kenny videoed me fucking Tweek, from the moment he spoke up to the moment when my come was dripping out of Tweek’s ass. I blushed and Tweek did too.

“Kenny, you have to send that to me.” My head snaps to look at Tweek. Tweek wanted the video? Knowing him, I was sure he would be more worried about Kenny spreading it on the internet. Wait. I grabbed Kenny’s phone and went back to the beginning of the video. Kenny spoke, then Tweek turned, was surprised, and saw the camera. He looked right at Kenny’s phone right before I hit his prostate. Tweek knew about the video.

“Tweek, you kinky little shit. Kenny, I want the video too.” I handed the phone back to him and he smirked.

“I knew this was a good idea. I won’t share it with anyone else, don’t worry.” Kenny texted it to both of us and then went on his way. I turned my head and looked at Tweek.

“We have got to fuck in public more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked my first work! Please comment and give me any criticism or praise!
> 
> Edit: I posted the first chapter of the AU this is from! It's really just a lot of backstory for now, but it's going to get into the good actual plot soon, I promise!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12912537/chapters/29501100


End file.
